Nowadays, with the gradual improvement of people's aesthetic concepts, requirements to qualities of images are also getting higher and higher. Therefore, it is essential to optimize images. Image optimization including hue optimization, saturation optimization and brightness optimization, and the optimized image is more natural and beautiful feeling.